


Dr.Junkestiens Creation

by MrCliche925



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, Overwatch - Freeform, Parody, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCliche925/pseuds/MrCliche925
Summary: This is a Parody/Rewrite of the story behind the halloween event in Overwatch. Dr.Jamison Junkentsien was a brilliant inventor but was unloved by his king, he devoted his life to him and The King returned his Loyalty by talking behind the Doctors back and Laugh at his inventions. One Day Jamison had enough of this and decided to create a beast that will show his loyalty to the lord but her won't give the Lord mercy. Failure after Failure he was starting to give up and loose hope, But soon with the help of a Sinister Witch his beast lived, but the idea never crossed the Doctors mind that his beast, Had a Large soft spot.
Relationships: Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 2





	Dr.Junkestiens Creation

Deep deep in the center of the Black Forest, There was a town, a Kingdom called Aldersbrunn, Lived a Lord who was very wise and stately ruler.

He had many servants at his disposal and had was a friend to all of them, all but for one, a young yet brilliant doctor who wasted his talent creating lifeless automatons for the lord. Though whenever the young doctor presented his creations to the lord, the lord would show little care for both the machines and the doctor.

It didn't take so long for the doctor to notice this, He overheard the Lord speaking about him to some of his other servants and describing him as a "Brainless scientist, devoting his time to meaningless machines" they all shared a laugh to that.

The Young Doctor was already on the brink of madness but this was the breaking point, he devoted his loyalty to the lord and all the things hes sacrificed for him, he lost his arm and leg for the lord yet he still not showed nor gave any recognition to him.

The Doctor was now done with the abuse, He vowed in his room that night that he would earn the respect of the lord and the people by creating something that no one has ever, and exacting his revenge upon them.

He would create true life, a creature that could think for himself and do as it wished, The Doctor then stormed out of his laboratory and spent the next months robbing graves; searching for the perfect pieces for his monster.

The Lord was troubled by these robbery's, he knew the doctor was behind this and his anger grew from it, The Doctor may be a brainless but he knew what he was doing, What troubled him was what the doctor was planning with the bits of flesh and bones.

It was soon the Lord had no choice, he was fearing that the doctor was growing dangerous, he sent his guards to go and capture the young doctor and bring him to the gallows.

Meanwhile The Doctor had finished his creation, his masterpiece, he threw the blanket off of his creature to see a large beastly monster, with green skin and a pigs snout, wearing various stitching and metal dials and chains, finished with pretty dapper outfit.

The Doctor laughed as he pulled the lever, a large blast of electricity shot out from the ceiling and into the creatures back, making its skeleton glow a bright blue.

The Doctor flipped the switch once again shutting off the power, he turned and looked upon his creature. It laid there dead silent as it was before, a few of its muscles were twitching but the doctor knew that was just leftover electricity leaving its body.

The Doctor became baffled by the mystery of creating life, thats when the guards knocked on his towers door, a voice cried out.

"Dr. Jamison Junkenstien, by the lords command you are to come with us and pay for your crimes." The guard yelled.

The Doctor began to freak, His creature remained dead and in a few minutes he be dangling from a rope, The Doctor dropped to his knees and began to sob on the floor loosing all hope.

That's when he heard a trouble making giggle in his ear, the doctor stopped his cries and glanced around, When a light green glow appeared behind him.

The Doctor whipped around to see a woman and a man, The woman herself wore a witches outfit with dark and light browns completed with a magical broom and wings sprouting from her back, and the man next to her had a pumpkins head and claws like a devil, the very sight of him sent chills down the doctors spine.

"Good Doctor, I am the Witch of the Wilds and this is My Dread Servant, It is a pleasure we finally get to meet in person" her voice was as smooth as silk and she spoke like a seductress.

"What do you want?" The Doctor responded

The man next to her laughed maniacally, his voice was deep and raspy. The Witch walked to the table where Junkenstiens creature laid.

"Do not worry doctor, for I am a great admirer of your work, your creations always fascinated me, Specially this one" she said while trailing her hand across the creatures arm.

"Well...thank you, Now get to the point" he demanded.

The Witch smirked while her servant growled.

"Reaper you must calm yourself, we must respect the genius doctor" She demanded of her servant.

The Reaper growled but released his claws due to his Masters wishes. The Witch then turned her head back to the doctor with a sweet smile.

"Now Doctor, I've seen the hoops you had to jump through to create your monster, You've become a highly wanted man, And now you seem to be stuck on how to bring your handsome creature to life." she explained

The Doctor remained silent and simply nodded his head in response.

"I am willing to help you, I have many dark magics at my disposal, some even give life." She smiled.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, Whats in it for you? you want a soul, fresh blood, my aunts lower jaw" He asked

"Oh no, There will come a day where I call on you for a favor" She explained

Suddenly Her servant slammed his hand on Junkenstiens shoulder, startling the doctor.

"And no matter what that is, you will honor it" The Servant spoke.

The Witch smiled as Junkenstien thought about the possibilities of the deal, when he heard a loud slam on the door, The Guards were trying to knock it down.

"And if I refuse?" He asked

"Then looks like its off to the gallows with you" The Servant laughed.

The Doctor bit his fingers thinking but when he finally came to an conclusion.

"Its a deal" he said lending out his hand to hers.

They shook hands and when they let go the sounds of lightning filled the air.

She reached to her side and pulled out a small crystal that glowed a neon green.

"Here Doctor, The magic that which you seek, The Spark of Life" She lent out the small Crystal into the doctors hands.

The Doctor could feel the magical energy radiating off of it, he was almost hypnotized by its glow. He got to work quickly his door was almost broken down and he didn't have much time, He grabbed some rope and tied the Spark to his lightning rod.

The Doctor then ran back to the lever and pulled it yet again, The Witch and Her Servant stood aside and waited for the experiment to be over. Lightning shot through the rod and into the crystal which then shot neon green lighting into the creature once again.

After what seamed like an eternity the Doctor flipped off the switch once again, The Lightning quickly dispersed and the room fell silent. Everyone stepped forward to the monster waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly the creatures eyes widened and its chest buffed up with its ragged lungs that took their first breath. The creatures pupils were green and it quickly stood, its decaying legs taking its first step.

The Doctor was ecstatic, He laughed like he never had before more crazier than ever, The Creature roared with its first breath, His cries shook the tower. When it was finished it remained growling and gritting his teeth.

"IT'S ALIVE!!!!!" The Doctor cried out Laughing.

The Monster glanced around the room taking in its surroundings, it ran over to a nearby table and grabbed a large electrical tong and bent it to resemble a hook finishing it with a chain coming off of it. Then grabbed leftover bits of metal and chains and quickly made that of which reassembled a gun and placed both of his new weapons at his side, The Doctor felt overjoyed seeing his creature make something of his own.

The Beast which kept his growl remaining turned to see the Witch of the wilds standing within arms reach of him unlike the Doctor and her servant who were backed up a little from the monster.

The Creatures growl suddenly stopped its huffs and puffs reduced to regular breaths. The Witch gave a kind and warming smile to the beast which seamed to calm the monster down, She slowly reached out her hand towards the creatures face, as it neared him, he jolted back a little bringing back his growl.

The Witch simply said "Shhh" with a soothing tone, like calming down a mad dog, The Creatures growls dissipated again and the Witch continued to reach for his face. This time she was able to touch it, She traced and rubbed her hand against the side of The Monsters face calming the beast. The Doctor and her servant were baffled by whats going on in front of their eyes, it seamed like His Monster had its eyes closed and leaning his head into her hand.

Suddenly the Monster lifted its own hand to the Witches and lowered it down and rested it in his palm, there hand comparisons were so different, The Witches was small and very gentle like while the Monsters was massive and meaty. The Monster began to trace her hand with its finger, for as massive as he was he was very gentle with his hands.

The Witch giggled softly as the creature seamed to be studying her. The Doctor and her Servant both were wide jawed at what was going on before them. The Witch then turned her head to the Doctor.

"Doctor, I have the favor I so desire of you" she said as the the creature placed a kiss upon her hand that made her jump a little and gather a small blush.

"And what is that favor?" The Doctor asked half regrettably.

The Witch turned her head back to the Monster.

"I want your creation as my favor" She said not turning her attention away from the Monster.

The Doctors eyes widened, she wanted his Monster, his life's greatest achievement, in the hands of a Witch.

"I-...I..., Y-you can't" The Doctor exclaimed

Suddenly the Witches kind smile vanished, she frowned and narrowed her eyebrows and glared at the doctor, The Doctor suddenly felt a chill grow in his spine.

He glanced behind him to see her dread servant pointing a shotgun right up to his back.

"You gave your word that you will Honor the favor whatever it would be" The Servant growled placing his claw on the trigger.

"It seams you have no choice Doctor" the Witch grew a devious smirk across her face.

The Doctor gulped as he could finally see the Witches true colors, but as he quickly analyzed his situation he saw that the only other option was to face the abyss.

The Doctor struggled with his answer "A deal.....is a deal....I give my creation to you" he gulped with regret.

The Witches glare vanished and her smile returned.

"Good Job Doctor, you made the right choice" The Witch smiled a fanged grin and snapped her finger.

The Doctor suddenly felt the hard barrel of her dread servants weapon lower from his back, The Doctor remained worried for his creation, in the hands of the Witch they'd be unstoppable.

The Witch turned back to The Creature with a heartfelt smile on her face, the Creature seamed confused about what was going on, as alive as this creature was, it was really dim-witted. This didn't bother the Witch at all for she even found it quite charming.

"Y'know sweetie, were gonna haft to give you a name, I can't just continue to call you 'Creature' forever..." The Witch fell silent as she pondered about what to call her new flame.

As she thought the Creature picked the small Witch up in a hug and swung left and right in the hug, the Witch jumped at the Creatures sudden bear hug causing her to loose her train of thought but blush and giggle with delight at the same time.

The Creature stopped swinging her about and held her still, her giggles quickly flushed out and was replaced with a loving smile to one another and calming stares into each others eyes. The Witch knelt down her head and gave a light kiss on the Creatures snout then rested her head on his green shoulder.

Suddenly there was another bang on the door and wood chips flew into the room and onto the cold stone floor. Everyone's attentions snapped to the door The Doctors face began to sweat while the Witch and Her Servant took it as the sign to go.

"Please Witch, you've got to help me, I'll be hanged" He begged the enchanting Witch.

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't work for free, what do you have in return?" she asked expecting the answer she got.

"I-I d-don't have anything you would want...but please show some Mercy on a poor Doctor" He begged once more.

The Witch thought about the Doctor's offer and came up with a solution.

"Doctor, I am willing to help you, on one condition" She offered.

"Yes, of coarse, Anything just please help me" He begged desperately on his knees

"Meine Liebe (German: My Love) As alive as he is will need to be watched over, As partly his creator I see it best that you tend to his mechanical problems, So that means you will haft to travel with us until your deed is done." She said.

"Yes I'll do it, Just please save me." The Doctor said not taking long with his response.

The Witch smiled at the Doctors decision and turned to the Creature.

"My Dear, theirs bad men out there who want to hurt me, will you let them?" she said in a damsel in distress like voice.

Suddenly The Creature began to growl and snarl at the door, The Creature grabbed its Hook and gun and charged towards the door.

When he was in front of the door The Creature kicked the door broken from the other side. Once it was shattered the guards on the other side gasped at what they saw, The Creature roared at the guards and they screamed in return.

As the night went on the creature charged into the town pulling down buildings and blasting anyone he sees, Screams filled the night sky of both man and Monster. Meanwhile the Doctor and the others were loving the destruction that was being caused in front of them.

Various Guards were charging in trying to bring the Creature down, but any tries were not very effective.

As the Destruction went on The Witch couldn't take her gaze off the Creature, It roared then threw a cart across the road. The Witch suddenly knew what to call her new love.

"Roadhog" she whispered aloud.

(Time skip)

When the dust settled finally settled the town was torn down and destroyed, various bodies lined the streets, and The Creature stood over it all not moving or saying nothing just staring into the fire.

Suddenly Roadhog felt something land on his shoulder, he looked to his side to see The Witch who landed and is now sitting on his shoulder with her staff in hand.

"You preformed well meine Liebe , and this was just by yourself, Just imagine what we could do...together~" She giggled.

Roadhog reached up to his shoulder and picked up the Witch and held her in his arms Bridle style. The Witch blushing in the process, for it seamed like she was light as a feather with his strength, even with his strength, he was extremely gentle towards her.

Her Dread Servant and The Doctor ran up to them to hear the Witch giggling with delight as Roadhog smiled down at her.

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh maniacally at all the destruction that surrounded them, for all the people that treated him like dirt were now lying in dirt covered in blood and scrap metals. 

"What do we do now, boss?" Her Servant asked.

Suddenly The Witch's giggles stopped and she went silent, a few seconds later Roadhog turned around to face her Servant and The Doctor.

The Witch had a glare on her face and was looking right towards her Servant which cause him to get a chill down his spine.

"We will say what we do when I say we do, And my plan is that the lord of this now ruined town is weak and vulnerable but we can't Attack yet. Sure we have meine  
Liebe but still it's not enough, I have a fiery friend who owes me a couple of favors who also has some dark magic at her disposal, till then I would like to spend some time with my Roadhog." She commanded

"Roadhog?" Her Servant and The Doctor asked

"Yes I have named him Roadhog, problem?" She asked with a glare.

The two of them shook their head which brought back the Witch to a kind smile.

"Good" The Witch turned her attention back to the beast that was holding her in his massive arms.

"Now my Strong man, we leave, and You don't haft to call me boss, Call me Angela or any sort of romantic name you can think of" She said to him

Roadhog looked down to the woman he held and smiled.

"As you wish, My Angel" He flirted to her.

Angela blushed to his words and was quite surprised that he could actually speak, his voice was deep and raspy similar to Her Servants but felt more manly she thought.

The Doctors eyes lit up and his mouth dropped, his creation could speak. It was even more than he'd ever wish for.

For the Doctor with some help created a creature of his own, that could think for himself , choose for himself, and even decide who to love for himself.

With a gentle kiss that Roadhog placed on the Witches head she waved her staff to make a path for them. And just like that They we're gone, disappeared from view into the dark forest. Leaving the destruction of the town behind.

The lord weak from the grieving and suffering of his people, used the very last of his strength to send out a distress call in search of willing souls to defend the last of his town.

For a great battle was coming, one where both sides are not willing to be surrender until the others gone. But until that day The Witch will spend every minute with her new found partner and Her partner will do the same.

(If you have any story lines or scenarios you want me to write feel free to comment)


End file.
